Dont cry, brother
by Rayden Athene
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are very close siblings. They care for each other more than anything else. But then, their father suddenly turns into an abusive and cold-hearted father. He abuses them and his wife. What will the brothers do? NOT YAOI. FAMILY story. R
1. Prologue

By the way

By the way. This is NOT YAOI OR SLASH OR INCEST. This is a very clean FAMILY story! :) Enjoy!

**PROLOGUE. **

Itachi Uchiha, age 10, was walking slowly towards the Uchiha District, ANBU uniform still on. The mission was once again completed successfully. Though young as he was, he had the potential to be the ANBU Captain, as well as the Uchiha clan's head. Everyone looked up to him with awe and admiration. Everyone wanted to be _him._

The only problem was, _he_ didn't want to be _him._ He didn't want to be the clan's puppet for glory. He didn't want _this _much attention. He didn't want his future to be chosen by anyone but him. In short he just wanted to be…_himself_.

Now, his family was a nice and caring one, though they let themselves be consumed by their hunger for pride and glory, not wanting any flaws or mistakes. His father, for instance, would always be as STRICT as he is. He vaguely remembered the time when his father wasn't so stressed up from work. When he wasn't all stressed up being the clan's head. When he was just a normal father of two. He missed _that_ father. What feared him the most was if his father would turn into someone other than caring, loving, or anything being…_a father_.

Then there was his ever-loving mother. Mikoto Uchiha, the smiling mother of the prodigy, never fails to make him smile, despite being busy. Though she _is _an Uchiha, she doesn't really show her thirst for excellence like all the other clan members. She cares for her family as well as her two angels. She never ceases to care for them, setting her own work aside. Though sometimes, Itachi didn't fail to notice that his mother nearly did everything his father wanted her to do, even set the boys aside for the clan.

This was what happened nowadays. Clan first, everything else later.

(sigh) _Whatever. It was as if every tie we form with anything special to us must be cut, or broken, in order to concentrate on the clan._ Itachi entered the Uchiha district's gates, waving to the guards as he passed by.

Then there was his little brother, Sasuke. _The cute chibi at five, never ceases to make me smile, even when I had a bad day. I love him more than anything else because he's the only one who understands me. He's the only one who accepts me, as weak as I am right now. He's the person I can open up to and share almost __everything.__ He's…my only brother._

_Though he doesn't know it, the clan hates him. And I despise them for that. They label him as carefree. Who could blame such a child at five years old, __not__ be carefree?! They also point him out as weak. How could they say that about him? He was a child for goodness' sake. How can a child understand __strength__, if he's always put down by everyone?_

­

This has always made me despise the clan's pride all the more. They better not hurt Sasuke, physically, or emotionally. He's my bestfriend, yet I didn't tell him what I heard the clan say about him, it'll only break his fragile heart. But if he _does_ find out, I'll be there for him, to support him. If he wants to train with me, I will. If he wants to study with me, I will. Anything for my little brother. I guarantee it.

As Itachi neared his house—

"No! Stop it! Please!"

His heart beated faster. He knew that voice too well: Sasuke's. With that he quickly entered their lighted house.


	2. Promise

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

[5 months before PROLOGUE]

The glorious rays of the almighty sun had taken its toll and were now readily drawing to a close. It was around 5:45 pm in the shinobi residence of the Uchihas, "the Uchiha Compound". At this time, everyone in the compound should have gone inside to finalize papers, do their homework and prepare meals. In short, everyone should have gone inside their homes already.

Unfortunately, two youngsters weren't abiding to curfew as of the moment. Two ebony-heads made their way towards the compounds high gates, laughing about something the older was saying.

"Why are you laughing? It's true otouto! I swear!" said the taller, long-haired pre-teen to his little brother.

The younger of the two kept giggling uncontrollably, clutching his stomach. "Nii-san, it's impossible! How could you, Itachi Uchiha, be extremely frightened, that you actually wet your….pants?!" after the last word, he laughed once again, the sound echoing through the neighborhood. Apparently, the tall figure shared an embarrassing story to his little brother about the flaws a shinobi could have.

"Well, some prodigies have their embarrassing moments, you know." Said Itachi, blushing in the process. The little one kept laughing, this time, much louder.

"Sasuke-chan, lower your voice a little, it looks like the Uchiha Curfew has just begun." Said Itachi, looking at Sasuke seriously. From the lay-back face, came the serious, business-face type.

Sasuke stopped laughing then frowned. _Why does everything fun have to end? _Thought Sasuke. "Nii-san, why does curfew have to be _so_ early _here_ and in other neighborhoods, its not. I mean, why is our family so strict? People can still play with their big brothers for a long time. But here, well-"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I don't make the rules, bro." said Itachi, drawing Sasuke into a hug. "But we can spend time together whenever we want. Nothing's gonna stop us, you know that."

Sasuke returned his brother's hug with one just as tight then pulled back. "Yeah, I know Nii-san, it's just that, these past few weeks, you and father have been busy with missions and all that, I was afraid, we wouldn't have time to play anymore, but I understand why you have to do it, ofcourse." Said Sasuke, keeping his head down.

They turned to the last corner that would lead them to their mansion, which was only a few feet away.

Itachi stopped, and faced his brother. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Nii-san?" His wide innocent eyes conveyed nothing but attention and quality time with his brother. Itachi was a head and a few inches taller than Sasuke, that Sasuke had to look up everytime they spoke.

"Otouto, I may have lots of things to do, but remember that I will never leave _or_ forget you. I promise that if I'm not busy, we'll climb trees, go to the river, and even train…like we used to do." Itachi put his arm around the scrawny shoulders of his brother.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke, being a child so close to his brother, hugged Itachi's waist. "Thanks."

"No problem, little brother, now come on before we get—"

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

**Oh no! Who's calling the boys? Will they get in trouble? Will Itachi keep his promise or will he go back to being a busy Uchiha prodigy? Find out!**

**Hey everyone! So, so, so, so, so, so,SORRY for the very long wait and for this short chapter! School's been consuming me for the past months with mountainous piles of homework to top it off. I'm really sorry guys. I hope I didn't lose any readers. Thanks for those who've been reading and reviewing! :) the next chapter will come soon. Promise!**


End file.
